1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to a table with an extendable tabletop.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional extendable table typically has its tabletop formed by two movable halves. When the two halves are pulled apart, one or two additional boards may be placed therebetween manually, so as to provide an extended tabletop. Alternatively, additional boards may be unfolded to extend the table and folded down to be stored below the tabletop. Such known arrangements require multi-stage operation, and thus are less convenient in use.